


Personal Hell

by GlassRoom



Series: spnpolybingo2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dom Cain, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sub Crowley, implied sex, spnpolybingo2017, square: hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: Crowley struggles with a lot in his afterlife, these two men help him to see the universe is not all bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for spnpolybingo2017 and I thought.....what would be an odd pairing? So...here you go :)

Crowley stood on the edge of the property for a moment, taking in the emptiness surrounding the house. He could have materialized inside like he normally did but a tiny peek revealed his two mates in the middle of some aftercare, so it was best to leave them be for the moment. Obviously they picked up on his peeking but he didn't receive the signal so he knew it was all right to look. He also knew it was all right to enter, but he held back today, not wanting to sour their glow with the weight he felt he was carrying in his body at the moment. Today was important to him, and while he hoped his mates would remember, he didn't really think they would.

Rather than wink into the house, he used the old fashioned method of putting one foot in front of the other and walked to the front door. Every time he came here he thought this would be the last time he was allowed. Or, more horrifying and more likely, that he would be turned away as the previous times being nothing more than a cruel joke. Today was no different. The poison ball of expectation rested in his belly as he opened the door and dissipated when he heard the usual command.

“Shoes off. Jacket hung up,” Cain ordered gently. From the moment he sensed Crowley's approach he knew his mate was having a difficult time, probably because of the significance of the date. While he made fantastic strides, he had a very long way to go. But that was all right. Cain had the patience of saints and believed that one day Crowley would break free of his internal prison. Today was probably not going to be that day, but it was a step closer.

Crowley grumbled out of rote. Honestly, he didn't mind taking his shoes and coat off. For anyone else it felt naked, for his mates he knew he didn't need to be prepared to leave the instant he arrived. Well, 'hoped' more than 'knew'. Either way, he made sure his shoes were lined up on the mat for easy access, and his suit coat and overcoat were hung up as one unit so it would be easy to get back on. Just in case. He was barely done when Cain was striding up to him wearing only jeans.

 _Glorious jeans,_ Crowley added in his head. The fabric was so worn it was softer than the skin of an infant. As far as Crowley could see, Cain had nothing else on, showcasing his rock hard body in stark contrast to the softness of his pants. It was a sight to see. And Crowley did see. He took the requisite amount of time to drag his eyes all over Cain, ending with meeting the piercing blue gaze.

“Hello love,” Cain said so softly Crowley shivered at the contrast between the sharp eyes and gentle voice. When Cain cupped his jaw and kissed him, Crowley's stomach dropped through the floor before he could stop it. The instant he caught himself melting into the tender kiss, he pulled away. “A little longer this time,” Cain praised. “You're doing so well.”

Crowley blushed furiously. He was the King of Hell and the last thing he needed was some ancient murderer to tell him he'd been a good boy. Inside himself he gathered up the praise and hid it so he could feel it later. On the outside he cocked an eyebrow and gave his head a jerk. “Nowhere to go but up,” he quipped.

Cain's eyes hardened. “You know the rules.”

“Yes. Fine. Apologies.” Crowley agreed. Along with removing his outer clothing, there was to be no self-depreciation while he was inside these walls.

Cain could see Crowley struggle with the next two words and waited him out patiently. There was no quick fix for this man, and Cain had no problem with that. But he would obey. Eventually, he heard Crowley wrench out 'thank you'. “Excellent,” Cain praised some more, brushing his soft lips against Crowley's. “Now you may come in.” Regardless of how Crowley chose to enter the home, there were rules before he was allowed more than a few steps from his entry point. If he wasn't in the mood to obey, he was invited to leave. Immediately. As it was, Cain stepped away to indicate Crowley could come in.

“I have a gift for our friend,” Crowley announced, snapping his fingers. A gift bag appeared from nowhere, dangling from his outstretched finger. The bag was shiny and colourful with glitter trim and floofs of tissue spilling out of the top. Instead of a bow there was a pinwheel toy made of that metallic paper that looked like squished glitter. The gift bag looked ridiculous according to Crowley, so he knew Gabriel would love it.

Cain let a rare smile flicker on his lips. “If it resembles the packaging, he will love it.”

Gabriel literally bounded down the stairs, flung himself at Crowley, and called out, “missed you!” Before Crowley could react, Gabriel had flung his arms around his neck and was kissing him. Why on earth anyone would want to kiss him was beyond Crowley's understanding. He tasted like ash and sulphur, so he was told. His sexual exploits were legendary, but few people kissed him after the first taste. These two men kissed him every time he arrived, surprising him each time.

Once Gabriel had his fill of chasing Crowley's tongue around, he took his mouth back without moving his body away. “There's a big shiny object in your hand. Is it.....for me?” For fun, Gabriel pressed his pelvis into Crowley and rolled it a bit.

Crowley could feel Gabriel's soft privates squishing up against him through the thin robe he was wearing. No doubt Cain managed to extract every orgasm possible from this angel's loins and yet he could still be raring to go if Crowley put a bit of work into it. But he wouldn't. He never did. Not any more. Sex could be had anywhere with anyone. When Crowley wanted it he went out and got it. Here, he got something he couldn't define and wasn't ready to potentially destroy with sex, regardless of how their relationship began. He held the bag away slightly. “Perhaps. It depends on whether or not you've been a good little angel.”

Gabriel pressed into Crowley a bit harder. “I could show you how bad I can be,” he said, voice heavy with flirtation. His eyebrows waggling made Crowley laugh a little.

“Another time perhaps. First, I'd like to put my feet up.” 

Gabriel took his hand, the one with the bag, and led him to the living room where Cain had installed a new couch. “Do you like it?” Gabriel asked as Crowley's eyes drank in the sight. “Cain said you wanted a bigger one.” 

It did not escape Crowley's attention that when Gabriel let go of his hand he'd taken the bag with him. The couch held most of his attention at the moment. Cain had a ratty one that was too small for the three of them to cuddle up on, and it had horrid springs that had long since given up the ghost. Crowley found a new and interesting way to bitch about it damn near every visit. Now there was a leather sofa in its place. This new one was wide and long and the first feel of the buttery soft leather made Crowley's eyebrows shoot up.

“Sit,” Cain said in a low voice as he settled himself at the end.

Crowley looked at Cain and for a moment wanted nothing more than to lie down with his head in Cain's lap and his knees pulled up to his chest. For a moment he simply stood there, fighting against the almost overwhelming need to have someone card through his disappearing hair while he lay on the couch. His attention was snapped away when Gabriel set the bag down and lifted the pinwheel out. He wasted no time in blowing on it and making it spin wildly.

Gabriel let out a squeal of glee and immediately went to stand in the sunbeam. When he blew on the pinwheel, the sun's rays reflected off the metal bits, making it sparkle and dance. 

Crowley watched for a moment, noting Gabriel's robe had come undone. Where Cain had a body like a marble statue sheathed in silk, Gabriel was soft and undefined. While his mind was occupied at how unashamed Gabriel was of his body, he moved to the couch and lay down exactly as he'd wanted to. His head was barely in Cain's lap before Cain was dragging his short fingernails over his scalp. “The sofa is lovely,” he said while Gabriel spun in circles with the pinwheel.

“You deserve to be comfortable,” Cain murmured. 

Crowley turned his head to let out a sarcastic retort, but one look at those icy blue eyes and he snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't ready to leave yet, and a sarcastic comment would have him out the door instantly. He knew that. A part of him wanted to do it anyway, certain he didn't deserve any of this. The other part of him wanted so desperately to believe Cain that he made more of an effort at kindness. “Open your gift,” he said to Gabriel, noticing how his little angel had sidled up to the bag and was fingering the tissue.

Gabriel didn't wait. He flung the tissue out and let it float to the floor as he dug in the bag. As he pulled out the silk robe, he let out one long gasp. “It's _beautiful,_ ” he gushed, dropping it only to slide the plain cotton one off his shoulders.

Crowley watched Gabriel slip into the robe, wanting to tell him how he'd had the finest embroiders do the work by hand using cotton, silk, and linen threads to properly accent the flowers. Or how he'd chosen the soft sage green deliberately to bring out the gold in his hair and whisky in his eyes, and how the silk was custom dyed. Or how he'd had to trade a good deal to obtain the extinct dodo's feathers for the trim. Or how he knew it was a frivolous gift for anyone who didn't have angel's grace to clean the robe when it would inevitably get soiled. He was about to make a glib remark when he felt a tug in his hair. Looking up he saw Cain and the warning in his eyes. Instead of finding a way to lessen the impact of the gift he said, “I had it custom made. It's one of a kind, just like you.”

Next thing he knew, he was being smothered in archangel as Gabriel lay on top of him and tried to hug the meanness away.

“I have a gift for you too. You've already seen Cain's gift. You know he made this couch himself? I have no idea how he got the leather so soft,” Gabriel said lightly as he trailed his fingertips over the seat.

“You have a gift for me?” Hope bubbled inside Crowley. He didn't think they remembered. Cain wasn't one to bother with dates on a calendar and time was fluid to Gabriel. “And the sofa by hand? You are an excellent craftsman,” he said to Cain, who nodded in thanks.

“Of course!” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes in mock frustration. With a snap of his fingers, a wooden case appeared in front of the couch. There was no lid, and inside Crowley could see twelve bottles. 

Very slowly he reached out and pulled one bottle free. It was Glencraig whisky. “This....this is....” He couldn't continue around his choked throat.

“Rare? Aged over 30 years? Not available in this time anymore so I had to go back in time just to pick it up? Only the best for you on your anniversary!”

Crowley was thunderstruck. They remembered. They remembered that today was the day many years ago where he'd broken down and sobbed after sex with them, wailing about how he wanted to be loved. Before his tears could spill too far, Gabriel pointed out that he was in Hell. He'd died, gone to Hell, and was now living his own personal variation where he would feel unlovable for the duration of eternity. Both Cain and Gabriel immediately surrounded him after the revelation. They held him, rocking him until the tears dried up. It was Cain that said he would use all of eternity to show Crowley how much he was loved, and how he would be patient with him, knowing he was unable to completely believe. Gabriel had surprised him further by sticking around. The angel was flighty in every sense of the word, but also one of the two most loyal entities he knew.

“Thank you,” Crowley said with genuine appreciation. As discretely as possible he wiped his eyes. Suddenly he realized he'd been so absorbed in creating Gabriel’s gift that he didn’t bring anything for Cain. “I'm terribly sorry,” he began, clutching the bottle to his chest, “I didn't bring you a gift.” _This is why nobody could love me,_ he thought, _I couldn't even remember to bring something for the most important man in my life._

“You are my gift,” Cain said reverently. “Every time you come back, every time you show me an increment of improvement, every time you almost believe. There is no greater gift you could give to me,”

And there, deep inside his rotten core, was a tiny glimmer. Crowley held on to it and could almost believe them that he could be worthy of love. Almost.


End file.
